We want the same thing you and I
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: Au no beach divorce Basically a questionare filled out for Charles and Erik with short little stories. Based on Domesticity by Redluna. Charles/Erik


Based off the story Domesticity by Redluna

This is an AU where instead of Erik leaving Charles on the beach Erik stayed with Charles and the others.

* * *

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon?**

Charles and Erik usually fall asleep facing opposite directions, but in the end Erik ends up rolling onto Charles side of the bed and cuddling him. Charles usually responds by snuggly in closer to him. Erik usually wakes up to find them cuddling and almost always pulls the telepath closer before getting up and starting his morning routine.

* * *

**What is their favorite non-sexual activity?**

Playing chess but that has almost become a kind of foreplay for them, so I guess it would be cooking and baking.

Charles loving baking cookies and cakes and other things like that. Erik tries to "help" him. Anything Erik tries to bake though ends up overcooked though. The two usually end up throwing flower and eggs at each other. Erik always ends up cleaning up the mess that "he" made of "Charles' kitchen".

All of the mutants switch off on cooking duty, but when it's Erik or Charles turn they usually help each other. Well Erik helps Charles; Charles just gets in Erik's way and messes things up. Charles has managed to _**burn **_toast in the past and Erik constantly teases him about that.

* * *

**Who uses all the hot water in the morning?**

Charles, Charles spends a while in there enjoying the hot water and washing his hair. He takes longer now after his paralysis healed then when he did before. Apparently he's very grateful that he doesn't need Erik's help for that. Speaking of Erik, Erik usually takes quick showers. He practically runs in and out of the shower. Of course it's kind of expected having lived through the Holocaust.

* * *

**What they order from take out?**

Anything besides Mexican, neither of them can stand it. Most of the time they or someone else cooks, unless it's Sean, Hank, Janos, or Logan's turn, so this doesn't happen too often. Then it's take out for certain. Both Erik and Charles are partial to Italian food though.

* * *

**What is the most trivial thing they fight about?**

Definetly the whole argument about whether or not humans are good or not, well that's at least what they fight the most about. They don't fight too often but when they do all hell breaks loose between Charles telepathy and Erik's metal bending it's dangerous to be in a ten mile radius of the two.

The most trivial would probably be on training: Erik thinks they need to train more while Charles thinks they're training enough. Charles thinks Erik pushes the other mutants to hard e.g. when he pushed Sean off the satellite, while Erik thinks Charles doesn't push them enough.

* * *

**Who does most of the cleaning?**

Erik because he's a neat freak and can't stand things being out of order or all over the place. This actually drives Charles crazy. Charles prefers to keep his study and their bedroom messy and usually yells at Erik when he can't find something after Erik's cleaned up.

* * *

**What has a season pass in their DVR?**

Any historical documentary minus anything on the Holocaust, um anything about science (Charles demands that anything on genetics is on there, while Erik complains it puts him to sleep), Merlin, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Downton Abbey, and Modern Marvels.

* * *

**Who controls the netflix queue?**

Charles since he watches more movies and t.v. than Erik. The two prefer reading and playing chess though, but they often have classic movies like Psycho, Gone with the Wind, Casablanca, etc. on there.

* * *

**Who calls up the super/landlord when the heat's not working?**

Well considering Charles owns the house no one. Erik will fix anything metal and anything to do with the roof since Charles is scared of heights. They'll have Hank fix anything electronic though.

* * *

**Who steals the blankets?**

Charles mainly because he is colder at night than Erik. Erik doesn't mind though since Charles usually ends up curled up next to him and keeps him warm. On the rare occasion where Erik doesn't get up at the crack of dawn or before that and Charles wakes up with or before him he's confused to find himself wrapped up in the blankets while Erik has a few or none.

* * *

**Who leaves their stuff around?**

Charles like I said before Erik is a neat freak. Erik can't stand not knowing where something is especially if it has metal in it somewhere. Charles mutation gives him a better memory of where he puts things and he's not comfortable if there isn't a small mess in either his study or their bedroom.

* * *

**Who remembers to the buy the milk?**

Erik, Charles usually has too many things on his mind to notice if they're out of milk or if it's expired. He's actually drunk expired milk once or twice because he didn't noticed it was expired. He ended up throwing up after that. Usually Raven or Emma does the shopping though, but Erik will run out to go get anything they desperately need including the milk.

* * *

**Who remembers anniversaries?**

They're both really good at remembering anniversaries, but Charles had almost forgotten one time. His paralysis was almost healed and he was so distracted by that that he almost forgot about his and Erik's five year anniversary the next week. Luckily Raven reminded him and he ended up giving him a wonderful surprise.

Erik had just come back into the house after his security check of the property to find Charles and his chair not in the bedroom. He went into the kitchen to find Charles pulling muffins while Raven handed him another batch to put him. Erik almost fainted when he saw this. Charles than told him they had tickets to go see one of Erik's favorite shows.

Erik loves to make Charles think he's forgotten their anniversary or Charles' birthday. How he manages this no one is sure. This is actually how he proposed to Charles. He had Charles going all day that he had forgotten until after dinner Charles started yelling at Erik that he had forgotten when Erik told him to go outside with him. When he did he saw a bunch of lanterns hanging outside and a huge piece of metal sculpted into a heart. Charles went into shock while Erik got down on one knee and said, "Charles Francis Xavier, I love you with all my heart. I might not be the best man in the world but for some crazy reason you love me back. Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

"Yes," Charles whispered while tears were streaming down his face. Erik stood up took Charles hand in his own and placed a metal ring twisted into an elegant shape that fit perfectly on Charles' ring finger.


End file.
